


Hugs Not Drugs

by Kurt_CoBlaine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, alec is done with clary's shit, awesome isabelle lightwood, hinted/light clace, lots of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_CoBlaine/pseuds/Kurt_CoBlaine
Summary: On a mission Alec gets drugged by a potion that forces him to blurt out whatever comes to his mind.  As he's attempting to get into Magnus' pants, Clace and Simon show up. Cue pissed off Alec.





	Hugs Not Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare.

"Magnus! Magnus!" Izzy shouted, struggling to drag a strangely happy Alec up the stairs to the warlock's loft. Magnus pulled open his door, rubbing his eyes tiredly at the Lightwood siblings. Alec smile at him, hyper from adrenaline.

"Maggie!" Alec screamed, throwing himself into his boyfriend's arms. Magnus caught him just in time, quickly ushering in Isabelle and kicking the door close. Wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, he carried Alec to the sofa and gently laid him down. The attempt was futile. Just as Alec landed on the couch he jumped up and pulled Magnus down with him. Magnus was quite tired after a full day with clients and he quite enjoyed being in Alec's arms, so he quickly gave up his struggle to sit up and laid with him. He looked up and stuck his tongue out immaturely at Isabelle cooing down at them.

"What happened?" He drawled, hugging Alec closely. Alec nuzzled his face into the crook of Magnus' shoulder, sighing contentedly at the familiar scent of sandalwood.

"We were on a mission and he drank some weird potion thing from a seelie," Izzy explained, "we needed to get some information but she wouldn't give it to us until Alec had a drink with her." Isabelle looked quite annoyed and exasperated, as anyone who'd have to drag a giant shadowhunter up multiple flights of stairs would.

Magnus waved his hand over Alec's back, searching for any anomalies in his bloodstream. After finding the potion he chuckled deeply.

"It's a common prank potion for seelies," he mused, "a blurting one. It gets rid of any filters the recipient usually has." He sounded deviously gleeful at that part.

Izzy let out a breath of relief. "How long will it last?" She asked curiously, calm now that she knew Alec was safe.

"It wasn't a very strong dosage, it'll probably wear off tonight. At most it'll last till morning," he replied. Before he could say anything else, Alec let out a moan that sounded vaguely sexual but mainly childish.

"Alexander, darling, are you ok?" Magnus asked gently, pulling away from Alec to look him in the eye. Alec moaned a bit more before saying, "When can we fuck?" He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Izzy gaped at him before falling over, laughing uncontrollably and relishing Magnus' face as he was unable to fight back the furious blush that creeped up his neck.

"Later, sweetpea, once we're alone and you're in a healthy mental state," Magnus said, fighting back peals of laughter. Alec glared at Izzy and pointed at the door. Still smirking, Izzy saluted and winked at Magnus before opening the door. Just as she was about to exit, Jace, Clary, and Simon rushed in.  Jace and Clary thundered in fuming but Simon looked at Magnus apologetically and seemed as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Magnus we nee-" Jace yelled, but he was quickly cut off by a loud groan. Alec flopped dramatically on the couch, kicking at Jace before sharply sitting up and glaring intensely at him.

"Jace! NO ONE LIKEA A COCKBLOCK!" He shouted dramatically, flinging an arm across his face. At this Jace was rendered silent, a feat that would be repeated to embarrass Alec and Jace in the years to come.

Clary glared furiously at Alec, "Your 'urges' can wait! Magnus needs to help Simon get away from Raphael, he doesn't belong in the Hotel Dumort. It's not fair!"

(If anyone was actually paying attention to him they would have seen Simon shuffle, saying "I don't actually hate it there...")

This only made Alec angrier, his cerulean eyes flashing with fury. He drew himself up to his full height and stalked towards Clary, who seemed to shrink in on herself at seeing his face. Still she summed up her pride and looked straight back at him.

"Magnus doesn't NEED to do anything. Magnus is not a tool. He does not have to do anything you say, even if you did pay, which you don't! Have you ever wondered how much it costs to hire a high warlock? Especially the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Trust me, you couldn't afford it. Magnus has been helping you because he's a good person, coming to your aid even when I think he shouldn't, but you're still ungrateful! It's unfair? What's unfair is running to Magnus each time you have a boo boo. You want to prove you're a shadowhunter? Then I suggest you take your problems and solve them by yourself. If life kicks you in the ass I suggest you deal with it. You need to respect Magnus and our relationship and I am sick of your ignorance your whiny, ungrateful, reckless behavior!" Alec growled, danger lacing each syllable. Even Jace seemed to take a step back at this.

"Now leave. Simon belongs to Raphael's clan and therefore counts as his responsibility. There's nothing we're going to do about it, so don't ask Magnus to pull some strings or whatever. He will not throw away and use one of his closest friends.  It's petty, it's illegal, and I really don't care if your friend's feelings get hurt. End of discussion, goodbye. That goes for all of you," Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest once more but this time it was threateningly calm.

Simon immediately ran out the door while Jace pushed Clary out hurriedly. Isabelle kissed Alec on the cheek and hugged him, waving goodbye.

After the door closed behind Isabelle, Alec laid on the couch with Magnus. Despite the earlier promises, they simply whispered sweet nothings full of I-love-you's before falling asleep together on the couch. Magnus' arm wrapped tightly around Alec's torso while Alec's hung over Magnus' shoulder, breathing his little snores as Magnus' head rested on his chest. Their legs intertwined and they slept peacefully as they breathed together, their hearts beat together, and they dreamed of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY please please please comment I'd love to hear from you guys. If you have any prompt ideas please don't hesitate to send them to me. If you want to see more of my fandom stuff check out my tumblr: https://lazilygloriousmusic.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! I love you guys.


End file.
